Days of Our Lives
by Cansei de Ser Sexy
Summary: A few selected moments from the fifty years unhappened. DanielVala. Revised as 14.07.2012
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I finally convinced my lazzy ass to revise this story I put on here years ago, even though I cringed every time I read these chapters, punctuation and such, but it was good too to see how far I've become in writing English over the years. So I'm just polishing the technical stuff, even though my storytelling obviously was sucking tremendously in those times. Ah, progress, how do I love thee._

_And, how lame is it naming your story after a soap opera! I'm definitely a Vala shipper, that's a fact._

_These days, my passion for those two has started to rekindle in the means of fanfiction, especially after I listened the last audio book, fantastic by the way, and I'm finding myself wanting to continue to tell their stories. Perhaps I'd even start to polish my other old stories, or bring them back from graveyards. _

_**Disclaimer:** All usual disclaimers stand. Don't belong to me._

* * *

_(Second Year)_

Vala hummed happily as she put the last letter _'E'_ on the Scrabble board and moved her right hand to take the pencil to write the score down, but only to be stopped by Daniel, who was scowling at the word on the board.

"It isn't a word."

"Yes, it's," she countered.

"No, not."

"Yes. I've seen it on the forums so many times before."

He moved his left hand over to his temple, massaging it to ease the oncoming headache. She started fidgeting where she sat on bed, in a perfect Indian-style mediation position, making the boards and letters on it shook with her movements. "Vala, I don't care how many times you've seen it on the Net before. _Adorkable_ is _not_ a word."

"Yes, it's," she curled her lips back at him. "It means 'adorably dorky'."

"I'm a linguist with three PhDs. I think I'd know better than you if it were. It's just a thing people made up from their collective asses." He snorted with disdain. "But that doesn't mean it's legitimate."

She pulled her hand from his grip, taking the little paper along. "Well, so sorry to hear you feel that way, but it's a very legitimate word and as I said before it means 'adorably dorky'." She marked nine points to herself on the paper and threw it down aside. "In fact, it means 'The pompous, three PhDs, dumb ass whose company I'm in right now might get his pompous ass kicked if he doesn't shut up." She faltered for a moment, took a breath, then added. "It also means 'I love you.'"

"Well, my dear humpty dumpty I'm sure-"He started but cut himself off. "What?" He blinked. "_What?_"

"I said it also means I love you," she repeated.

"You do?" he asked in amazement.

"Of course, I do." She shook her head, smiling. She moved her legs under her bottom, and skipped forward on the bed until she sat on the edge of bed, right beside him.

"Since when?" he asked, the game and bickering was forgotten.

She arched her left eyebrow. "Is it important?"

He shrugged idly. "No, I guess not."

She tilted her head to her side, slightly troubled by his lack of returning confession. It wasn't really a big deal. She had already said those three words without meaning so many times before; they had already lost their meaning. She actually didn't quite believe in being in love anymore, but again the feelings she felt for Daniel only could be conveyed with the word _love_ by lack of a better expression.

"Well, I've been feeling it from some time. I've been _this_ close to saying it so many times after sex with you." She admitted, moving her thumb over to her index finger, demonstrating. "But it's pitifully clichéd, saying them after sex. Then I considered saying it with a romantic event, candles etc... But that's also terribly cliché that didn't seem right. So, I've figured that I had to just get over it and say it, you know. It's not like that it's a big deal anyways."

"What?" he asked in confusion, knitting his brows. "Why isn't a big deal?"

"The feelings…"She trailed off, and then shook her head. "When we say things many times, they lose their meaning. If they had ever have anyway." She reached his cheek, caressing the flesh with her fingertips in their familiar gesture. "You are the one who is linguist. Tell me, how can you describe happiness? Or love?"

"Vala—"He started but her finger on his lips stopped him.

"No. I know what I'm feeling. Deep down I think I always knew, even when I don't understand it." Her fingers moved over to his chin, turning his head completely to her. "I love every damn second I spend with you, whatever we do. When we talk, when watch TV, when listen to music, when we laugh, when we fight, when we do nothing but sit quietly, stargazing. I love all of them, just because you're with me."

"I love when you're furious, when you're angry at me, frustrated, bothered. I love when you show your passion. Just because I'm the only person that brings them out of you, the only person can see that side of you." She dropped her hands, moving them over to his upper arms.

She swallowed and gave out a throaty laugh. "But I love when you comfort me, when you take care of me, when you take me into your embrace, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Because you're the only person who can make me believe them."

"I love when you're all dark and moody, staring gloomily at space, when your brows are knitting in a frown, when you're talking about life, about the unfairness of all things until they make you scream. I love when you scared, when you're unreachable, when you hide behind your invisible walls, inside your own because when you occasionally let me in, it makes me feel special, makes me feel important, makes me feel needed, makes me feel loved."

"So for the sake of briefness, I just love you,"she finished, smiling shyly.

He pulled her against his chest, embracing her tightly. "I just love you too." He managed, swallowing through a lump in his tight throat. She sighed in relief, letting out a deep breath she wasn't aware that she was holding. He moved his hand over her chin, lifted her face up to him as he leaned into a passionate kiss. "I just love you too,"he repeated when they separated, his forehead resting against hers, breathing deeply.

"Since when?" she asked with a throaty voice.

Since when, he thought. He didn't really have an answer for that question. Weird things happened all the time in life. And He, Daniel Jackson, loving Vala Mal Doran was definitely one of them. Yeah, for lack of better expression he loved Vala, but since when…

"From the beginning until this moment, and somewhere along the way,"he said, pulling her into the second kiss.


	2. Fifth Year

**A/N:** It may contain images disturbing, I dunno. Some people found it slightly disturbing.

**A/N as of 14.07.2012:** Still don't find it disturbing, infact, I find it now more intriguing, and tempting, and perhaps I should just go and re-write this one shot again, in a better, probably more even more disturbing way ;)

* * *

_(Fifth year)_

Daniel knew she had a dozen different moods. When she was immature, when she was playful, when she was a seductress, when she was depressed, she had tones for them, but none of them was darker than the recent mood she had been in since this morning. It was the darkest, the deepest part of her soul – the part she covered delicately with a zillions layers, hid it from everyone, trying to make it disappear even from her own consciouness.

Her face was sober while she stared at the endless night with a grimace. When she sensed him, she rested her forehead on the windows of bridge room with a deep sigh. "Hey,"she said with a small voice.

"Hey yourself." He walked over her and leaned in for a kiss. She brushed her lips on his but refused the temptation of giving him a through kiss like she usually did. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his fingers playing with her hair gently.

"Nothing. I'm fine,"she replied solemnly, her voice flat and distant, the tone of it lacking of the usual brash Vala-ism.

"Sure. Then why are you standing here alone, staring gloomily at space? It isn't you, you know,"he smiled, getting closer, his hand moved down to her neck to brush the hair there back. "I'm the moody one between us."

"Maybe, maybe…" She shrugged her shoulders, and then gave him a quick kiss. "But still…I always loved the space back in the days, Daniel. Now I hate it. I hate this ship; sometimes I hate even myself. I hate feeling powerless. I hate being trapped. I hate—"she faltered a moment. "I haven't felt this useless, powerless, and trapped since Quetesh. When I left my home after Tok'ra had freed me, I swore I'd never let anybody use me ever again. And look, where I am now. In the middle of a war I can't make sense of, stuck on a ship for five years." She shook her head furiously. "I'm just sick of being screwed, figuratively and literally, by higher powers than me."

He wrapped his arm over her, and took her in his embrace. "I know, believe me, I know," he said gently. "I'm sorry."

Propping her chin on his chest, she lifted her head up to him. "Why? It's not your fault." She kissed his chin. "Frankly, I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me. But it's just-"She trailed off again, and then rested her head back on his chest. "Let's go to our room. I don't feel like seeing the others right now."

He nodded and led her towards their room, the room they had shared for five years now. When they entered inside, Vala went to sit on the edge of the bed, her elbows propped on her knees, her face between her hands. She watched Daniel as he went to the drawer and picked up something from inside. When he turned around, her hands dropped off her face. She straightened back, looking at the handcuffs dangling in his hand in wonder. After a moment, she shook her head. "No, Daniel. You don't have to do it."

"It's okay." He came near and crouched before her. He rested his empty hand on her knee. "I want to."

"But you don't like them. It's okay. We came to a conclusion. Granted, I've never been really happy with it, but I understand. You don't have to do it."

"But I want to do it," he said again, emphasizing every word.

She cupped his face between her hands, "I really—"

"I know." He closed his eyes, breathing her in. _I love you, too._

This time she smiled, with a full brand Vala-ism. "My Hans Olo." She picked the handcuffs up from his grip. "But we don't use those. How about silk scarves?" she asked.

He drew out a sharp breath, "Umm, 'kay."

Putting the handcuffs aside she walked over to the drawer. She opened the first draw, fishing out black of silk scarves then turned on a heel, and strode back to Daniel who was sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed. She straddled over his hips, caressing his chest. She first took the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him. She sunk her nails into his naked flesh then, and scratched down. He softly groaned and opened his eyes to look at her. There was a smirk on her face, and her eyes were already sparkling with desire and lust and with other things. _God_, he thought as she leaned forward and tied his left arm over the bedside._  
_

When she was done, she pulled the knots over his wrist, testing their tightness. She must have been pleased what she had seen because when she straightened her back, there was a smug grin on her face. "I really like you better all tied up," she purred, her fingertips stroking lightly the muscles of his arm.

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm all yours." Well, that was whole point of this little adventurous night game.

"I know." She leaned forward, brushing her lips over his skin as she made her way up. She faltered for a moment when she came to his neck, and then her tongue made sensuous circles and she sucked at his pulse. He tilted his head to the other side, giving her a better access as he exhaled roguishly. Her breath over his skin was hot and he felt so hot as if she put him on fire. She lifted her head up to him, whispering into his ear. "You're mine, all mine to play with. To do with whatever I want." She bit his earlobe gently, sucking it into her mouth. It wasn't a question but again he felt like she needed his full acceptance.

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"Good...good."

* * *

For all the five years, Daniel had never ever seen her like this. There is something so inhuman about it, the way her hair fell over her shoulder, the way her body moved, the way she was bouncing on his hip, the way she screamed, the way she tasted his blood. Suddenly the whole thing became more familiar as he remembered a certain redhead crawling on his skin, calling him her _Beloved_.

She was wild, she was life, and she was… _free_.

She was a goddess on her knees.

* * *

She threw her head back and roared as the first flood of her orgasm hit her. It spread quickly over her body, and with each second the rush grew, until her blood was completely singing with it. How could she have forgotten this feeling?

She was powerful. She was invulnerable. She was _alive_.

She could do _anything._

* * *

_**A/N**: All right, perhaps, it's a little bit, teeny, weeny, little bit disturbing. But, she IS a former sex goddess, and we never know exactly how blending process effects on host's mind after de-Gao'ulding. And I strongly believe there is a part of Qetesh still lives in Vala, inside her some repressed some not memories and thoughts, both in her conciousness and unconciousnes._


End file.
